


Go For It

by sharpMidnight



Category: Atom The Beginning, Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mention of Death, Time Skips, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpMidnight/pseuds/sharpMidnight
Summary: Someone is acting too strange in Lab 7, and no one knows why. At least one person is trying to help, but will that be enough?
Relationships: Umataro Tenma/Hiroshi Ochanomizu, Umataro Tenma/Hoshie Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This fanfic is my first Astro Boy related fic. At first, it was just a silly idea until I really wanted to write it out. I was hoping to make a small fic, but it got a little bit bigger. I hope you enjoy.

Motoko was walking the usual path to get to Lab 7. She was checking things on her phone about new projects or any schoolwork. As she was walking, a familiar figure was seen on top of the junk pile.

“Hi, Ran!” she greeted.

Ran stopped what she was doing and turned her head towards her. 

“Hi.”

“Did you find any interesting stuff?” ask Motoko.

“Yes. Most of these parts are what I need for some projects I’m working on.”

“Meow.”

F14 jumped from the top of the pile next to Ran. Ran pets him and goes back to what she was doing.

Mokoto looked at the parts she gathered. It was surprising to see what Ran manage to collect in this dump. The junk pile never seems to decrease, but then again, there’s a lot of stuff to find. It was still a weird place to build a lab here.

“Is your brother here? I’m pretty sure Tenma is here,” asked Motoko.

“Yes, they’re both here. They are working on Uran.”

“Okay. I wanted to drop by and say ‘hello.’ I’ll see you later.”

Motoko was about to go until…

“Umataro is acting weird,” Ran said softly. 

Motoko stopped her tracks and turned to Ran. 

“Weird? Like, what do you mean?”

“I don’t know. He’s not himself lately. He’s quieter for some reason.”

Quieter? Tenma? Something is really going on if he's that quiet. Usually, he never shuts up. But being quiet was very strange, even for Tenma.

“Thanks for the heads up. I’ll go see what’s going on.”

\-----

Motoko finally made it to the lab. She met Ochan, who was outside moving boxes from new parts that they needed.

“Hi, Hiroshi! How’s Uran going?” said Motoko.  
“Oh, hey, Motoko! Did Ran tell you? We are still working on a few things on her, but she will be just fine.” explained Hiroshi.

“That's good to hear. I just came to say, “hi.” Hey, is Umataro acting weird lately?”

“Umataro acting weird?” Hiroshi thought about it for a while. He shook his head. “No, he looks normal to me!” 

Hmm. Either Ran is wrong, or Hiroshi doesn't see it. I better see him myself before it becomes a problem. 

Motoko talked about a few more stuff until they both agreed to get inside. Six greeted her as he was sweeping the floors. Tenma was on his computer, typing some codes to what might be for Uran.  
“Hey, Umataro. Are these codes for Uran?” said Motoko as she walked to Tenma.

Tenma stops typing and sighs. 

“I’m trying to reprogram her codes. I’m trying to enhance her abilities more and see if there is a way to make her stronger. But there’s an error that occurred, and I’m trying to fix it, but I can’t find it!” exclaimed Umataro.

“Huh? Where?” asked Hiroshi.

Ochan quickly went to his side to help him.

Motoko shakes her head. So much for hanging out with them. Six getting closer to her while sweeping the floor. Maybe he noticed something about Umataro. She leaned towards him.

“Six? Does Umataro feel different to you?”

“Master Tenma seems more distracted recently. He mostly stares off into space. Reasons are unknown to me. The subject he stars at the most is Master Ochanomizu.”

Huh? Stares at Hiroshi? Why? 

She looked over to the two who were still trying to fix the problem. They cheered when they found it and proceed to honk each other’s noses while yelling, “We’re geniuses.” Ochan went back to his desk to check on something. Tenma was staring at his screen and suddenly blushed. He slowly touched his nose and looked to where Ochan was. He jumped when Ochan addressed him and quickly turned away.

…

Motoko gawked at Tenma. This was so unusual for him. He never reacted that way when they did that to each other. She wasn’t sure why, but she had to find out. 

She told them that she was going to stay in the lab and be on her phone. She even promised that she would not interrupt them while they work. When they did work, she kept her eyes on Tenma.

\-----

She couldn’t believe what she saw. Tenma was getting distracted. Really distracted. Sometimes he stops for no reason and stares off into space. As soon as Ochan says anything to him, he jumps and acts like he was working. Sometimes he gazes at Ochan until he noticed him. Sometimes he had a little smile when he looked at him. The weirdest part is that he was blushing. Blushing! This is totally not like him. Motoko was trying to piece everything together. She finally concluded why he’s like that. Now to confront him about it. 

\-----

Ochan left to do an errand while Tenma and Motoko stayed behind. It’s now or never, she thought. 

“Tenma, are you feeling okay?” she asked.

“What? I’m perfectly fine. Why do you ask?” 

“I don’t know, but you do get very distracted and stop working.”

“Hmph. I’m just thinking. You have to be careful while programming, you know. Any miscalculation might turn into a disaster.”

“I know, but are you sure about that?”

“I said I’m fine, Motoko.”

There’s no way I’m getting out information if he’s going to act like this, maybe if I go a little more direct.

“Umataro...why are you looking at Ochan more often?”

He froze. His hands above the keyboard and eyes wide open. Bingo.

“No, I’m not!” he argued. 

“Are you really denying it? I was watching you the whole time. You were acting so weird that even Six and Ran noticed. Somehow the only person that didn’t was Hiroshi. Are you going to tell me the truth, or do I really have to get it out of you by force?”

“...”

Tenma turned away from her and was determined not to answer her. He’s too stubborn, she thought. She had no choice but to ask. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you...Umataro, do you have a crush on Hiroshi?”

Tenma looked like he had a heart attack. His face was red, and he started to sweat.

“WHAT!? A-A CRUSH!? ON H-HIROSHI!? N-NO! Don’t be absurd! Are you out of your mind!?”

“Umataro, there’s no point in denying it. I was watching how you act and the way you stared at him. You were smiling and blushing!”

“No. You see...I was...thinking about other things, and I think I’m catching a fever. It gets very hot in here, and I think I’m getting sick.”

“Oh! If that’s the case, then he should be fine with that cute girl who talked to him the other day?”

“What girl!?”

“Why do you care? I think they’ll make a cute couple. They could go on dates, hold hands, share food, and do more romantic things together,” she teased. Making him jealous might be the only way she thought. “So if that’s not the case, you can help him get her or are you too sick for that. Or do you really want me to expose you in front of Ochan.”

Tenma was sweating too much. He cringed and turned his hands into fists. He started shaking a little while still trying to refrain himself. After that last part, he gave up. 

“FINE! I DO! I DO, OKAY! ARE YOU HAPPY!?”

Motoko smiled.

Tenma realized what he did and slumped in his chair, defeated. He was mad at himself for letting that slip out. Was it that noticeable? He turned to glare at her.

“I hate you,” he growled.

“Of course, you do. Don’t worry. There’s no other girl anyway. Look, I’m not here to make fun of you. I want to help you.”

“Help me? Help me, how?”

“Well, you need some advice on how to get him. Staring at him will not get you anywhere.”

He thought about it. “And if I refuse?”

“Are you really going to let Hiroshi slip from you?”

“I-I don’t know how he feels about me!”

“We will never know if you don’t talk to him. Maybe we can get him to tell you about his feelings.”

“How?”

“Let me think...”

Motoko started to advise him on what he should do. Tenma was listening to every word she said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you need help with that, Hiroshi?” asked Tenma.

“Oh! Hi, Umataro! Yes, please! Six is doing other stuff right now, so that’s why he’s not here. Man, these are way too heavy,” said Hiroshi.

Tenma took almost all the boxes from Ochan’s hands. Ochan was a little shocked at first but happily walked behind Tenma. Tenma glance at Motoko, who smiled and nodded while Ban and Ran both put their thumbs up and with that, Tenma grinned.

Motoko said to act more of a gentleman, and that is something he could do. Tenma started acting more kind to Ochan. As in helping him out more, either in his work or just carrying stuff around. Offer himself to do any errands. Hell, he even let Ochan take breaks so he can finish things for him.

*Flashback*

"And another thing. Change how you talk to him" ordered Motoko.

"What do you mean?" Tenma questioned.

"It's the way you talk to him, you're always harsh to him about the smallest things, like how he uses different names," Motoko explained.

Tenma rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That's because I want it to be uniformed and professional, not to sound like a name for a do-"

"We're not talking about your bred ass names!" Motoko interrupted. 

She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, followed by a sigh.

"Look, just try to speak more gently with him. You know, with kind words."

"But Tenma is never kind to anyone," Ban said.

Motoko shot an annoyed expression at Ban, who was far away from them, he immediately looked down to avoid eye contact. 

"Anyway, just follow what I told you and he might fall for you!" Motoko said cheerfuly.

Tenma sighed but reluctantly agreed.

\-----

Tenma did his best to act according to Motoko's advice. Ochan has already given him some compliments. And with that, it actually gave him more courage to do this. 

Tenma was getting nervous as he was about to ask Ochan to go to dinner with him. He had to try. He took a deep breath and walked towards Ochan’s desk. Remembering to be gentle like Motoko said, he had his hand out.

“Hiroshi, would you like to go out to dinner with me later?” Umataro asked.

Motoko gasp. He really did it.

“Huh? Oh, okay! I know a new restaurant that recently opened. We can all go after we’re done,” said Ochan.

….Uh oh.

“No, wait! I mean, just the two of us!” Umataro exclaimed.

“What? And not invite the others? I heard the place was good. It wouldn’t be fair if we both went without them. You gotta stop being selfish, you know,” said Hiroshi.

Ran stared at her brother. Ban looked the other way awkwardly and scratched his head. Motoko face palmed herself. Six didn’t understand what happened. Uran wanted to use the internet. Tenma, on the other hand, wanted to die in his spot. Tenma asked him out, and it went over his head. That won’t stop him. He had to keep trying to impress Ochan.

Days later, it was almost the same results. Everything Tenma did flew past Ochan’s head. Motoko was trying to help out too. She tried to point out Tenma’s new behavior to Ochan. But it was no use.

“I think he must have thought about stuff and wanted to change his ways to be a better person. It’s nice of him to do that. He’s been really helpful, but it does get a bit to get used to,” he said.

Motoko knew that he needed to step up his game. This time he also needed to be more physical. Tenma almost had a heart attack when she said that. She explained that he needed to hold his hand, brush his hair with his fingers, even cupping his cheeks.

“What do you mean, “hold his hand?” Tenma asked.

“Oh my God, Umataro. Just hold his hand. Maybe when he notices that and connect it to how you have been acting recently. He’ll understand. And come on! You guys honk noses all the time! Why is holding his hand different?”

Tenma groaned.

\-----

Tenma’s heart was pounding. They were taking a coffee break, and Ochan’s hand was on the table.

‘Just go and grab his hand. It’s just simple. Just one move.’

Tenma’s trembling hand reached over to where Ochan’s hands were. As soon as he was about to grab it, Ochan scratched his head with that hand. Tenma quickly retreated. He waited until Hiroshi put his hand back on the table. When he did, Tenma was ready.

‘Now’s my chance!’

As soon as Tenma was about to reach over Ochan’s hand with more confidence, the door opened. Ban entered with a package. He was smiling until realizing that he screwed up with the scene when he saw Tenma’s face and his hand.

“Oh, the parts came! Now we can start working again!” said Ochan.

Tenma put his hand back down and grumbled.

Ban looked at him sympathetically. “Sorry,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a lot smaller than the other one. I just wanted to show what was Motoko's plan for Tenma and how he might act. The next chapter will be very interesting. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. This is not a Tenma/Hoshie moment. Repeat. This is not a Tenma/Hoshie. This is onesided. I know it's tagged but this is one-sided. So let's leave it there, please. This is just incased someone gets the wrong idea.

“How about-”

“No.”

“But what about-”

“No.”

“Hey! At least let me-”

“No!” yelled Tenma.

Tenma was too nervous to do anything physical. He was very embarrassed and backed down when he got too scared. So that plan also backfired. 

Motoko tried to help, but for now he wanted some peace and quiet. Everything he tried to do backfired on him. Her advice was failing him. For now, he wanted to come up with his own ideas, but was stuck on what to do. 

Suddenly the door knocked. He went to see who it was on the camera. However, he was very surprised when he saw who.

He opened the door to let her in. 

Hoshie walked into the lab carrying a present box in the back of her.

“You’re Hoshie, right?”

She blushed and nodded. 

“What are you doing by yourself here? Is your grandfather here?” ask Tenma as he looked outside. 

Hoshie shook her head and stared at the floor. She shuffled her feet until she quickly presented him with a present box. It took Tenma by surprise. 

“Is this for me?” he asked. 

She nodded. 

“This is a thank you present for saving me,” she said. 

Tenma grabbed the present from her hands. He took off the lid of the box and set it on the table. He took out a black dog with tan spots, around its eyes, under the belly, and two above the eyes. It was very soft. He smiled. It reminded him of a dog he used to have.

“A stuffed dog! Thanks for the present. How did you know I like dogs?”

Hoshie looked surprised.

“Oh...I bought it because it reminded me of you.”

He smiled, but then remembered what he was doing. He didn’t know what to say to her. He was already dealing with problems, but he didn’t want to get in trouble with Professor Saruta. He still didn’t even know how Hoshie got here. 

“Say...how did you get here anyway?” Tenma asked with an eyebrow raised.

Her eyes widened and looked away. “My mother was visiting Grandpa but there was a problem that they both needed to take care of. I was supposed to stay in a room, but I really wanted to give you your present. I looked at a map and asked questions about where your lab is.” 

“Wondering by yourself huh?”

She flinched.

“Hmm. How long would it take for them to fix that problem?” Tenma wondered.

“I...don’t know,” Hoshie admitted. 

*sigh* He couldn’t leave her by herself. He told her that she could stay for a little while until someone picks her up.

\-----

They sat there for a while. Tenma was still holding onto the dog. Six gave Hoshie some hot chocolate. He still didn’t know what to say to her. He didn’t want to scare her after remembering the first time they met. But he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. Then again he has other problems too. He still doesn’t know what to do with Ochan. He sighed while setting the dog down.

“Are you okay?” asked Hoshie softly.

What is he supposed to say? Can he even tell her about his problem? Is she too young to know what a crush was? Hiroshi worked better with kids than him. 

…

Why the hell not? He’ll tell her since he had nothing else better to do. 

Tenma started to tell Hoshie about his problem with Hiroshi. How he developed a crush on him. How everyone but him noticed him acting weird. How Motoko gave him advice on how to win him. Even how none of their plans work. Hoshie listened to everything he said. 

“I don’t even know what to do anymore! I tried so much but it looks like it’s never enough,” he exclaimed. He put his head in his hands and slumped over the table. He then looked up to her. Hoshie looked at him curiously. “I don’t know why I even told you this,” he admitted.

It was quiet for some time until Hoshie spoke.

“Why don’t you just tell him?”

He jolted up.

“Tell him!? What am I supposed to say to him!? ‘Hi I like you?’”

Hoshie wondered at that. 

“Maybe what you should do is buy a gift for him. And reveal your feelings for him,” Hoshie said.

“What if he doesn't think of that and says it’s because I’m being too nice?” he asked.

“Then that’s why you tell him. Give him the present. Tell him about your feelings. And depends on what he says maybe you two will get together,” she said with a dreamy smile. Hoshie started to picture a scenario for them. 

“I don’t know what to say. Is what I have been doing not enough?”

“Hmm. I don’t think so. Maybe he thinks that you are trying to be a better person and is happy for you that you are trying. And if you don’t tell him, how is he supposed to share his feelings?”

...Damn. Maybe he should talk to little kids more. 

“Okay then. What do I even buy him? I don’t have enough money. And I’m not wasting it on flowers.”

Hoshie thought about it for a while. Then she set her eyes on the dog.

“I know! A stuffed animal!”

“A stuffed animal?” he asked. He looked at his dog. Maybe that could work. 

“You need to buy an animal he likes! And maybe put a ribbon on it to look nice. I’ll leave the box here if you want to use it,” she said excitedly. 

He thought about it for a while. 

“You know what...I’ll do it!”

Hoshie gasp. Tenma smirked. He now had a new plan and this one can’t fail him. But then again…

“But what do I tell him though?” he wondered.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Should I tell him straight away or should I build up to him?”

She was scratching her head. 

“I think build up. Since you were doing so many things to get him to notice you, it might help you. Maybe at that point he might rethink everything and piece it together,” she suggested.

Tenma thought about it for a while. He stared at his dog for a while. He knew what animal to get him, he knew what to say, and he knew when too. 

“Hoshie...why do you know so much about this?”

She blushed and turned away. He started to piece other things together. 

“You have a crush don’t you?”

She squealed but didn’t turn to look at him. He laughed.

“Would you look at that. No wonder why you wanted to help me. Wait, aren’t you a little too young for that?” he teased.

It hit him. 

Oh. 

He took one more look at his dog. 

“...Let me guess. It’s me, isn’t it.”

Hoshie turned deep red, hid her face with her hands, but nodded. 

He was flattered. Then he remembered the first time they met. How she turned to him and turned away. So he didn't scare her. That was good to know. 

“*sigh* Sorry Hoshie, but I’m a little bit too old for you. Not to mention that your grandfather might want to kill me. I need to live more so I can finish my projects and I can’t die young!”

Hoshie giggled at that.

They were talking for a while until Hoshie was picked up. After she left, Tenma had a lot of thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sM here. I know it's been a while for this fanfic. I started a new one and since I can't get my mind in that one so i have this one. I would like to thank Blubot for helping me fix the other chapters. It might take long again since I have the other one but i am not abandoning this one. It was supposed to be in the winter but i didn't have my laptop with me and then school happened. Well, that's enough for me. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
